


Половинка пера

by insideellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideellie/pseuds/insideellie
Summary: Их последняя беззаботная весна
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass
Kudos: 1





	Половинка пера

Гермиона думает, что вряд ли кто-то будет рад дружбе гриффиндорки и слизеринки, поэтому они общаются тайком.  
Астории наплевать на то, что думают окружающие, но атмосфера тайны ее заводит, и поэтому она соглашается хранить общий секрет.  
Гермиона создает пергамент по принципу галеона Армии Дамблдора, жалуется Астории на его несовершенство и пишет ей длинные письма вечерами, скрывшись за пологом кровати от назойливых однокурсниц.  
Астория думает, что Гермиона ужасно умная.  
Гермиона краснеет, когда по-птичьи тонкие пальцы Астории прикасаются к ее ладони. Она боится, что их кто-нибудь увидит и просит быть осторожнее.  
Астория целует ее — быстро, украдкой — и спешит на первый после обеда урок, прикасаясь к своим губам и улыбаясь от осознания того, что сейчас сделала.

_Последние уроки перед экзаменами самые нервные: ученики повторяют все, что знают, и судорожно пытаются выучить все, чего не знают; учителя каждый урок грозят сложностью выпускных и проходных испытаний; успокоительные в больничном крыле пользуются необычайным спросом. Восьмой, «дополнительный» курс не вписывается в расписание — их уроки совмещают с уроками семи-, а то и шестикурсников. Им нужно всего лишь сдать экзамены, но мало кто роптал, когда им выпала возможность провести еще один — на этот раз почти спокойный — год в Хогвартсе.  
Слагхорн, будто сдувшийся после войны, почти не следит за пополнением своих запасов, а потому на зельеварении, когда учеников бывает больше, чем планировалось, ингредиенты зачастую достаются тому, кто первый успел до них добраться. Гермиона знает, что обязана сварить очередное зелье, как варила все предыдущие — и лучше всех, но к моменту, когда она оглядывает опустевшую после нашествия сокурсников кладовую, перья болтрушайки, жизненно необходимые для зелья концентрации, уже закончились. Она обшаривает полки сверху донизу, в надежде обнаружить хотя бы одно — и удача улыбается ей. В тот момент, когда синее перо уже зажато в ее кулаке, она чувствует прикосновение к плечу — и оборачивается слишком резко, злая на себя за то, что не услышала шагов, позволила подкрасться. Перед ней стоит шестикурсница Гринграсс, кажется, Астория.  
— Последнее? — спрашивает она, указывая на перо, и Гермиона кивает в ответ.  
— Что ж, раз так…  
А потом она вдруг делает шаг к Гермионе, оказываясь близко-близко, и целует ее — с неожиданным, почти страстным напором. Отстраняется (через секунду? минуту?), а Гермиона так и стоит, растерянная, ожидавшая всего, чего угодно, вплоть до нападения — но не этого.  
Когда Гринграсс выходит, напоследок обернувшись с лукавой улыбкой, Гермиона смотрит на свои руки: она и не заметила, как они безвольно разжались. Ингредиента в них уже нет.  
Впрочем, когда она входит в класс, на ее парте лежит ровно половинка ярко-синего пера._

Отговорившись учебой, Гермиона сбегает от Гарри и Рона. Она сидит в библиотеке два часа, а потом, вместо того, чтобы зубрить дальше (как сделала бы год назад — если бы не война), удирает на улицу; пергамент, на котором медленно тает «Ты придешь сегодня?», лежит в сумке. На опушке запретного леса, в месте, не видном из окон замка, ее ждет Астория. Закатное солнце золотит её волосы, пахнущие ветром с вересковых пустошей. Для Гермионы её последняя в Хогвартсе весна пахнет вереском; для Астории — свежей травой, книжной пылью и новым пергаментом. Они долго сидят рядом, надеясь, что этот вечер никогда не кончится, но обе знают, что скоро лето подойдет к середине, экзамены завершатся, отгремит Выпускной Бал и им придется расстаться. Гермиону ждет работа в министерстве, возможно Рон, уютная квартирка в Косом переулке и совсем другая, «взрослая» жизнь. Асторию — еще один год учебы, муж, которого, скорее всего, выберут родители, и жизнь, похожая на жизнь ее матери.  
— Что бы ни произошло — никому не говори о нашем пергаменте, хорошо? — просит Гермиона, гладя волосы лежащей головой на ее коленях Астории. — Лучше сожги его.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает она. Закатное солнце слепит глаза, и она поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо. Гермиона, перехватив ее в воздухе, целует подушечки пальцев, прежде чем отпустить. Астория счастливо улыбается.

Гермиона думает о том, что ей будет не хватать таких спокойных, полных какого-то детского безразличия к окружающему миру дней. Будто войны никогда не было, будто во всем мире нет ничего, что могло бы ее расстроить, будто в мире есть один — самый главный! — человек, и этот человек сейчас лежит рядом и щурится, улыбаясь. Улыбаясь ей. Но ведь «взрослая» жизнь и должна быть совсем другой — спокойной, распланированной. В ней нет места детским, неправильным, тайным привязанностям… зато есть место для семьи с двумя детьми (рыжими, скорее всего), стабильной работы и успешной карьеры (в министерстве, где же еще) и большому дому в пригороде Лондона, о котором мечталось с детства. Поэтому она, конечно, первая сожжет свой пергамент — чтобы не искушать себя возможностью написать.  
Астория думает, что у нее есть еще целый год на то, чтобы решить, хочет ли она жить так же, как жила ее мама.

Через долгих четырнадцать месяцев Гермиона, сидящая над очередными рабочими бумагами (принесенными домой, как обычно), пытающаяся не сойти с ума от смеси июльской жары и зубодробительных канцеляризмов, слышит стук в окно. Сова, принесшая письмо, улетает, не дожидаясь ответа. Проверка на проклятия, которую Гермиона педантично применяет ко всей почте, ничего не показывает, и из аккуратно взрезанного конверта выпадет небольшой квадратик пергамента — абсолютно чистого. Но от первого же прикосновения на поверхности проступают выписанные ровным угловатым почерком слова:  
«Ты придешь сегодня?»  
И следом за ними, с задержкой в секунду:  
«Портключ в письме»  
Из конверта, который Гермиона встряхивает слегка дрожащими руками, на стол опускается половинка ярко-синего пера.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF'14 для команды WTF Hermione 2014


End file.
